Renamon vs Lucario
Renamon vs Lucario is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 3 Episode 10: Digimon vs Pokemon! One of the most anticipated Death Battles becomes the finale for season three as the fox Digimon clashes with the aura Pokemon. Who gains victory in this rivalry? '' Fight '''SPEAR PILLAR - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum ' The summit of Mount Coronet. Spear Pillar, at last, Renamon had journeyed here from so far away- eager to challenge the sentient avatars of Time and Space. She studied a plate in her hand. "DIA... I guess this one is Dialga." she mused, inspecting the stones and pillars. From behind her, watched a mysterious being. Lucario remained still, examining the aura emanations from the Digimon. Strange. This fox appeared like a Pokemon but it was very much different when Lucario read into it. Renamon then got a chill down her spine. Someone was watching her. "It's clearly not Dialga or Palkia. So..." she quickly turned and struck at Lucario, who evaded with ease. "Who are you?" the Digimon demanded, glaring at Lucario. The Pokemon put forth a palm, keeping Renamon at bay. "You wish to challenge the legendary Pokemon, that is correct?" Renamon nodded. Lucario smirked, initiating Bone Rush. "Let me test your worth..." FIGHT! Quickly, the agile Digimon back flipped beyond the attack and reacted with her own attack. "Power Paw!" she cried, covering her attacking limb in flame. Lucario held her off with Bone Rush, as the pair repeatedly went back and forth with weapon against limb. It was Lucario who changed approach first, leaping up on top of one of the pillars and firing a giant Aura Sphere. Renamon pawed it back at Lucario and the fighting type Pokemon suffered a deep impact to the ribs. Lucario recovered soon enough though, and summoned Metal Claw. This time, Lucario's attack surpassed the Power Paw of Renamon, so the fox flipped backwards and surrounded itself in leaves. "Diamond Storm." she said coldly, bombarding Lucario with the projectiles. Lucario had to hang tough, but the attacks dug in. Renamon then came down with another Power Paw, catching Lucario in the chest and then kicking him back first into a pillar, which consequently collapsed. Lucario lifted himself again, summoning more Aura Spheres and throwing them all in separate routes towards Renamon. The fox rolled forwards, towards Lucario, but that was exactly where the Pokemon needed her. He placed his hand on her chest and unleashed Force Palm, staggering Renamon backwards and subjecting her to the returning Aura Spheres. Lucario then summoned his Metal Claws again, and began slashing the struggling Digimon, creating a gashing wound on the fox's gut. But Renamon was tough, using a Super Chop on one set of claws, snapping them. Thinking alike, Lucario went for Force Palm and Renamon went for Palm Strike. The attacks collided, but when the dust settled, Lucario was the one in the driver's seat. He struck low, kicking Renamon in the knee before striking out with a Power Up Punch, increasing his potential damage on the next attack. Renamon took a second to recover by leaping up and on top of the pillars. She rained down Diamond Storms but Lucario was able to hold on with Bone Rush. Realising Renamon was after waiting out his flow of momentum, Lucario raced towards the pillar and chopped at the base with Bone Rush, making Renamon leap to different pillars. Lucario kept the process up, but it was a wasted effort when Renamon delivered several spinning kicks. With Lucario on the ropes, Renamon began to pelt with Diamond Storm. Lucario snarled, digging deep and summoning a powerful energy into his hands. Once he found his footing, Lucario used Dragon Pulse. Renamon's eyes grew wide, and the fox quickly leapt away from the energy attack. But Lucario kept the move going, tilting slightly so the attack would follow his target's travelling. Finally, the attack caught a pillar and brought it down towards Renamon, who attacked with a deep kick. She landed before Lucario, who called off his attack, but happily swapped it for another one. Lucario lunged forwards with Force Palm, meeting a kick from Renamon, but this was where Lucario really began to take over. The Force Palm connected as an attack, thanks to the increased stats from earlier. But what was more? The attack had left Renamon paralysed. Lucario quickly powered up a devastating Aura Sphere, a sphere the size of Renamon's whole body, and he fired. 'KO! ' Renamon landed hard, unconscious. Lucario immediately checked for vital signs, which to his relief, there were. He carried the knocked out Digimon down the mountain, depositing her inside a Pokemon Centre in Oreburgh City. Renamon woke just as Lucario was leaving. He turned around to face her. "When you are ready to test yourself again, come and find me." He then raced towards the mountain, to watch over the Sinnoh region once more. Conclusion The winner is Lucario!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Was a OMM Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Battle of the genders Category:Animal themed battles Category:Pokemon vs Digimon themed battles Category:Rivalry themed fights Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Strength themed battle Category:Martial Arts duel Category:Fist fight Category:Claw vs Energy Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Season Finale Category:Completed Battle